dbifandomcom-20200223-history
Rules and Regulations
Rules and regulations. Basic rules and regulations found in Dragonball: Inheritance. *Players are NOT to remake fresh characters for better starting stats. *Players are NOT to log off with Dragonballs in their inventory. This is an offense which may result in character deletion and or total pwnage. *Swearing is not tolerated. Your first offense will result in a warning, second and onward will result in being muted or booted from the game. Words that are not allowed include (though are not limited to): -- H*ll----Instead use HFIL -- D*m / d*mn / d*mmit -- Bas**rd -- F*g / f*ggot -- A*s / a**hole -- P*ss -- F**k -- Racial and ethnical references that are considered offensive, which means anything that can be associated with racial terms or slang (including but not limited to.) --Ni**er --Ni**a --False accusations of one player having been racist or a bigot toward another with the intent of them receiving punishment is also not allowed and subject to the same rules as the aforementioned. *(These are NOT tolerated what-so-ever and you will be severely punished). *Footnote: Using the asterisks (*) in the words previously listed is considered as "masking", which is censoring a profane word. This is considered the same as swearing and the same rules will apply to them.<¹> *<¹> Other forms of masking include abbreviations ("F U"/"F off"; exceptions to this rule are casual remarks such as "lmao" and "wtf"), self-implied censors (e.g. saying "beep" where a swear would be), using leet to resemble letters, using other characters (such as hyphens) to mask letters in profane words, and more things not covered here. Players are not allowed to multikey, which is when a single player plays the game on two or more BYOND keys at the same time. Usually a GM will conduct what we call a "movement test and or Multikey test" on the player(s) to see if it's more than one person, but sometimes GM's will immediately enforce punishment, which is the booting of one or both characters. If the problem persists, a GM may ban one key from playing, and if it continues, they may ban all keys in question. *'Consequences:' Mute, boot, ban, in any order we see fit. Offense: Disrespecting admins and other players. There is a universal low tolerance level for this and we will not put up with it for long before getting strict. Degrading and insulting players is not acceptable when taken to extremes and authoritative action will be taken on anyone doing this. *'Consequences:' Character deletion, ban, admin lock/strip of admin powers (if applicable). Offense: Abuse of any kind. Bugs and exploits are to be reported, not used. Also on abuse, admins are not permitted to abuse their powers, and are limited primarily to fixing players' problems and enforcing rules/taking disciplinary action when people are out of line. Anyone doing these things is to be reported with evidence (such as screenshots. no proof, no punishment). *If you ever decide to make a new character, it MUST be made from scratch. Your zenni, items, stats and TP will not be restored, and you are not to hide zenni and/or items or have someone hold onto them for you so as to retrieve them when a new character is made. If you are caught doing this you and any accomplices you may have will have their characters deleted or banned.(See MultiKeying). *Sagas belong to the person who paid for them. If anyone steals them, they'll be booted. If the same person continues to steal sagas, their character will be deleted. A person can lose the rights to their sagas, if they do at least one of the following: -- Sign off -- Ask for help with current Saga monster(s) -- Is killed by a saga NPC (unless a player contributes to their death) -- Is idle for 5 or more minutes -- Neglects the sagas for 5 or more minutes (meaning they aren't doing something related to completing the sagas) If someone appears to be idle or neglecting the sagas, there must be an attempt to contact them before continuing the sagas without them. *Also pertaining to the sagas, if a person pays for sagas, they are not allowed to pay for the next set unless they leave five minutes open for other people to start them. This applies even if the player is the only person online. Players are also not allowed to work around this by having someone else pay for the sagas so that they can do them. Both of these offenses will result in saga deactivation, reduction of money, TP and experience (to zero) of all parties involved, and possibly character deletion. If you are caught either logging out or being auto-booted while in a healing pod, your character WILL be deleted, no questions asked. Similarly, if you are found pod training, you will be booted with a warning. If you continue, you will have your character deleted, and a third offense will be a ban.